The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, some user computing devices, in particular portable devices, may be equipped with additional components aimed at improving user experience, for example eye or gaze tracking systems. Eye tracking systems may be implemented in various applications (e.g., video games, security systems, etc.) to track a user's eye movements and/or the direction in which the user is looking (i.e., the user's gaze direction). Eye tracking systems may use various technologies to track a user's eye movements and/or gaze direction. Many of those technologies rely on light reflected by the person's eye and various relationships between the parts of the eye (e.g., the structure of the eye and the contrast between parts of the eye). In some implementations, eye tracking systems may include an infrared (IR) camera and high-intensity IR light sources that are used to illuminate a user's eye in conjunction with IR sensors that are used to detect the reflections (i.e., glints or Purkinje images) from the user's retina/cornea.